


The Studio

by YourGreenEyedMonster (Mon_beau_sur_lun)



Series: Everyday Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon_beau_sur_lun/pseuds/YourGreenEyedMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat in the recording studio. </p><p> </p><p>Characters belong to A. Rice. No money made on my fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Studio

In the studio I heard a play back of the strings playing in harmony with the electric guitar. We were trying to finish 'Those Who Must Be Kept' the last song to be edited in the recording studio. I shook my head and then said, "No, no, no this is not right! The strings need to be adagio and the guitars tempo need to be picked up. The timbre of the music is not quite right either. Here let me fix it." I pushed the mortal gently away and sat at the sound board methodically fixing the music to make it pleasing to my vampiric ear. I nod satisfied. I play the music back to everyone.

"There it is finished. Perfect," I declared.

I looked at the mortals in the room to see their reactions. My band was stoned and the techs and producers were smiling looking pleased. Then congratulations were being given all around as I sat back satisfied. I began thinking to myself, 'The last track is finished and album is complete. Now to put the rest of my plan in action. Soon they will all come... even my Louis.'

**Author's Note:**

> 12-1-15, 330pm  
> Drabble Dimanche: If music be thee food of love  
> Prompts: Adagio Strings Harmony Echo 3 used


End file.
